The Malfoy Twins
by GoddessMoonLady
Summary: 15 years ago Lucius and Narcissa malfoy had twins, but a week after they were born one was stolen from them. Now they found him. Please Go Here- : / / goddessmoonlady . livejournal . com / 2309 . html for a VERY important AN subtract spaces
1. Chapter 1

Malfoy Twins Chapter 1 By: GoddessMoonLady Disclaimer: Must I really go through this.... THIS IS RIDICULOUS!!! **********  
  
"Dumbledore I've had enough of your games! I DEMAND you return my son to me this instant!" A very livid Lucius Malfoy was shouting at Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"Now Lucius calm down." Dumbledore spoke softly, trying to calm the younger wizard.  
  
Mr. Malfoy was practically growling with anger. Harry Potter glanced at Ron Weasley, meeting his red haired friends eyes. They were hiding just outside the door of Dumbledore's office eavesdropping on the conversation after seeing Lucius enter the castle and head strait here.  
  
"What do you think there talking about?" whispered Ron  
  
"I'm not quite sure. It has to do with Malfoy I think. I mean he did say his 'son' right?" Harry whispered back. The conversation continued inside the office.  
  
"Calm Down! Dumbledore it took me 15 years to find him! You stole him from us and now that I know the truth, I want him returned home where he belongs!" Lucius was getting angrier by the second. How DARE this Codrey old Fool keep his son from him! He wouldn't have it!  
  
"Now, Lucius, really. Think of the boy. How do you think he would take this little bit of news?" Dumbledore's voice was quiet, questioning.  
  
Harry glanced at Ron again, eyes wide.  
  
"Dumbledore, I AM thinking of my boys. 'Both' of them! Keeping them apart isn't the best thing at all! I want BOTH of my sons!"  
  
Now Harry really was in shock. 'Both? What does he mean Both? Malfoy has a brother? This is too weird.' He thought.  
  
"Lucius, I placed him with another family for a reason. I really think it safer and better for him, if he doesn't know the truth." Dumbledore was clearly getting irritated now.  
  
"Well, it was never your 'Place' to decide what was best for MY boys was it?!" Lucius was shouting now, having lost his patience with the old man.  
  
In his shock Harry accidentally leaned on the office door causing it to swing open spilling Harry onto the office floor and Ron backwards out of site. Harry looked up at the men looking back at him and grinned sheepishly. Ron had slipped back down the staircase unnoticed.  
  
"Um... Hi Professor, Mr. Malfoy. Lovely day, isn't it?"  
  
Harry looked like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He stood and straitened himself out a bit. Only then did he notice the looks on the men's faces. The expressions he expected to see were reversed. Dumbledore was looking slightly pale and shocked, for once in his life, to see Harry, while Lucius looked as though he had been expecting him. If he wasn't so worried about getting in trouble for eavesdropping he would have laughed.  
  
"Mr. Potter. This is a bit of a surprise. To what do I owe this visit?" Dumbledore asked getting over his initial surprise. Lucius shot Dumbledore a glare for some reason Harry couldn't guess.  
  
"He is here because I want him here, Dumbledore. I believe we have some.. 'family' business to discuss." Lucius smirked at Dumbledore, "I allowed him a glance of me in the hallways and knew he would follow to investigate. I felt it was best if Both boys were here for this conversation. Now all we need is-" A knock on the office door interrupted his thoughts. Lucius' smirk widened.  
  
"Enter." Dumbledore called wearily  
  
The door opened and in stepped Draco Malfoy. He glanced around the room, his eyes settling on his father.  
  
"Ah, Draco. Perfect timing as usual." Lucius nodded approvingly.  
  
"You sent for me father? You said it was important." Draco walked toward Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"Now Lucius... Do you realize what you are doing? I don't think-"  
  
"Yes, Draco. It is rather important." Lucius interrupted the Headmaster, "I believe you should sit down. Both of you. There is something you need to know and it may come as a bit of a shock." He shot Dumbledore a glare.  
  
Draco then noticed Harry standing not two feet away. They glared at each other then stepped up to the two chairs sitting side by side before the Headmaster and pulled them to opposite ends of Dumbledore's desk. Lucius frowned at this, but said nothing. Instead he turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"Now, that they are here, would you care to tell them or shall I?" He paused, not even giving Dumbledore time to open his mouth to respond before going on, "Very well, I shall tell them.  
  
"First off, I'll not have this.." He motioned with his hands at the boys sitting arrangement. He then took out his wand and with a quick wave the chairs, with the boys, were back to there original places. "Much better! I'll not have my sons acting as though one has the plague and the other doesn't want to catch it!"  
  
"Sons!?" Harry and Draco choked out in shock, both looking at Lucius as though he'd just announced he was having an affair with Professor Binns. They looked at each other, then at Dumbledore, who had his face in his hands.  
  
"Sir? Please tell me this is some sick joke." Harry begged the professor, looking for all the world as though he would faint.  
  
"No, Harry, this is no joke. Regardless of what Dumbledore has told you, it is most certainly the truth. He himself stole you from your bed when you two were born. I remember that night perfectly." Lucius answered for him.  
  
"Haha father, very funny. Now seriously what is it you wanted." Draco smiled, deciding this 'must' be some sort of joke. His father 'couldn't' be serious! He just couldn't!  
  
"Draco I AM being serious." He looked his son right in the eye, leaving no room for question, he took a seat in the chair he was standing besides, before continuing, eyes glazed over in memory.  
  
"You were both born on October 31st, 1986. Just as the clock struck 12:00 am Harry was born then 5 minutes later at exactly 12:05 am Draco followed...."  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
October 30th, 1986, 11:55 PM  
  
Lucius Malfoy sat on the couch in his sitting room drinking a hot cup of tea. He looked perfectly composed, the only thing showing just how nervous he truly was were his steel-gray eyes, which kept jumping to the door every 3 seconds.  
  
He was nervous for a perfectly good reason. That very night he was to become a father. His wife was giving birth, not to just one child, but two. The Malfoys were expecting twins. The rest of the world may not know it but Lucius cared deeply for his wife and he worried for her and his yet to be born children's safety. Narcissa is a delicate woman and child birth is a difficult process. It would take twice as much out of her to bring two children into the magical world.  
  
Lucius stood, and walked over to the elegant, gothic style window and peered out. He pulled a cigarette out of his vest pocket, and lit it with a neat 'incendio'. He puffed it nervously while surveying the house grounds. It was 12:01 am and the grounds were quiet. While his back was turned a house-elf in a nurse's cap and apron opened the door from the bedroom where Narcissa lay giving birth.  
  
"Excuse me Master, but it is happened sir! The first one has been born sir!" She squeaked  
  
Lucius whirled around, "Boy or Girl, Tink?"  
  
"I is sorry Master, Mistress wishes Tink not to say, till the other has done being born sir!" Tink squeaked and disappeared back into the room closing the door once more.  
  
Lucius growled under his breath in irritation. He returned to his seat and his abandoned tea, which had gone cold. He swore under his breath and snapped his fingers summoning another elf to get him another cup. Dobby appeared immediately.  
  
"Master summoned Dobby, sir?" He bowed low, his nose touching the floor.  
  
"My tea has gone cold. Fetch me another cup. A hot one." Lucius ordered distractedly.  
  
"Yes, sir, right away sir!" With that Dobby took the cup and vanished with a 'Crack'.  
  
Lucius stared at the floor, twiddling his thumbs trying to stay calm. Another 'Crack' announced Dobby's return with the tea. He sat it on the table and waited for his next instructions.  
  
"That'll be all Dobby." Lucius waved his hand dismissively.  
  
"Yes, sir. Sir, if Dobby may ask, I would likes to see the baby's when they is born sir! Dobby has finished all his chores he has. And would like to wait with Master, sir!"  
  
"Of course, Of course...." Lucius answered lost in his thoughts. Dobby jumped up and down with excitement, then sat on the floor to wait.  
  
Lucius had now been waiting in this room a full 12 hours and needless to say he was on his last nerves. Finally at exactly 12:07 am, the door to the bedroom opened once again. This time Tink stepped out carrying two small bundles of blankets in her arms.  
  
"Congratulations Master! You is having two beautiful baby boys sir! Two sons sir!" Squeaked Tink happily, stepping forward to reveal the sleeping boys. Dobby jumped up from his spot and hurried forward for a closer look at the two as Tink handed them to Lucius.  
  
Lucius took them into his arms and peered into the faces of his newborn sons. He thought they were the most precious, priceless, beautiful things in the world. They were as different as night and day. One was wrapped in a green baby blanket and had a head full of think Ebony-black hair. 'Hair so like his mother's' mused Lucius. His eyes were closed so he couldn't see there color. The other was wrapped in a silver baby blanket and had silky- smooth White gold hair like his father, his eyes were also closed. Lucius couldn't help the wide, proud smile that crossed his face. 'These are MY boys! I have SONS!! Two perfect children!' He thought. He couldn't have been prouder if he was named Minister of magic!  
  
"How is she?" He asked, his eyes never leaving the bundles in his arms.  
  
"Mistress is very tired, sir! Very tired! But she is still well sir! She shall recover in a few days sir. Tink is most sure sir! Now Tink must clean up sir! I shall tells you when everything is clean again." With that she turned on her heel and retreated once again into the bedroom, leaving the babies with Lucius and Dobby.  
  
A few minutes later Tink poked her head back out into the sitting room. "All clean, Master sir!" and she opened the door for him to enter.  
  
Lucius stood, careful not to wake the sleeping boys cradled in his arms and hurried into the bedroom. Narcissa lay resting in bed. She opened her eyes upon feeling Lucius' hand on her cheek.  
  
"Well, love? What do you think of them?" She asked weakly, smiling at him.  
  
"They are the most incredible things I have ever seen in my life. How are you feeling?" He asked gently, sitting on the bed and handing the silver bundle to her.  
  
"I'm fine ... or I will be as soon as I rest. But I believe we have one more matter to attend to. What are we going to call the little guys?" She asked, gently running fingers through her son's silver hair, then reaching out to caress her other son's cheek.  
  
"Well, ... that does present a bit of a problem doesn't it? How about... Adam and Alex? " Lucius suggested  
  
"Hmm ... no ... how about Michael and Micole?" Narcissa added her guesses  
  
"Jeremy and James?"  
  
"Erik and Eran?"  
  
"Drake and Damon?"  
  
"I've got it! Draconus and Damion!" Narcissa's eyes lit up.  
  
"That's perfect! Wonderful Names Narcissa!" Lucius smiled  
  
"What do you say Draco?" Narcissa cooed to the baby in her arms, by now both boys had woken up and there eyes were visible to the world. Draco had silver-blue eyes that glittered with his smile. Damion, had emerald-green eyes, that shone like the precious stones themselves. "I think he likes it. Do you agree Damion?" A happy coo answered her question.  
  
"Very well then. Draco and Damion it is! Now, I think we should get these little nippers to bed. Tink!" Tink scurried over and took the boys so that Lucius and Narcissa could get at least a little sleep that night.  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
The room was silent as Lucius ended his tale. The silence lingered on for a minute or two before either of the boys found there voice.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy.... You said Draco's brother's name was... Damion. I can't possibly be him..." Harry stuttered into the room.  
  
"You most certainly are him. I think I would recognize my own son. I didn't see it before do to a Minor glamour curtesy of Dumbledore here." He nodded his head indicating the professor, "A week after you were born we had just gone to bed when Tink came running into our room with Draco in her arms crying. She was hysterical..."  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
Lucius and Narcissa had just settled into bed and were about to turn out the light when they heard running footsteps approaching there room. Three seconds later the door flew open and in burst Tink, tears running down her cheeks, with a crying Draco in her arms.  
  
"Master! Mistress! He is gone! Damion is gone! I is going to tuck them in, I is left the room but for a moment and when I comes back he is gone!" Tink was in hysterics  
  
"WHAT!?" shrieked Narcissa jumping out of bed and fleeing the room.  
  
"Calm down! Tell me what happened!" Lucius ordered as he quickly followed his wife with Tink and Draco on his heels.  
  
"Like I says master, sir! I is going in to tuck them in, and I forgets to bring there bottles so I is going and getting them. I is gone but a minute, and when I returns... He was Gone! I is searching entire Nursery but he is not being anywhere!" This announcement brought a fresh wave of tears to her eyes and she hugged Draco who was also still crying, "Baby Master Draco is very upset! He was crying when I returns sir!"  
  
Lucius arrived in the Nursery to find Narcissa kneeling on the floor in front of Damion and Draco's crib, holding Damion's green baby blanket to her chest. "He's gone ... oh God ... my baby ... he's gone!... Damion...!" She whispered between deep sobs.  
  
Lucius rushed to her side and held her, rocking back and forth. Tink came over and handed Draco to her mistress. Narcissa took him and held him to her as though afraid he might vanish too if she let him go.  
  
"Dobby! I want the manner searched from top to bottom! Leave NO room or space unchecked!" Lucius ordered.  
  
He and Narcissa sat in their sitting room waiting for news. About four hours later Dobby returned.  
  
"I is sorry, Master, Mistress, But we is finding No one. Nor Baby Master Damion. I is sorry." He sniffed tears clouding his huge eyes.  
  
Narcissa let out a whale of anguish and burst into tears once again. With Lucius doing his best to comfort her, feeling as though his own heart had been wrenched out of his chest.  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
"It took us fourteen years to find out it was Dumbledore who took you, and another year to find out where he took you." Lucius finished.  
  
Harry and Draco were staring at him again. Slowly both boys turned there gazes to Dumbledore. He was staring at Lucius with his eyebrows knitted together in deep concentration.  
  
"Sir, this can't be true... Professor...?" Harry asked, his voice trembling, "Professor? You wouldn't do something like that would you? Mr. Malfoy is lying... Isn't he?"  
  
"Harry.. I.." Dumbledore, was clearly at a loss for how to explain.  
  
"Need I call your Mother and Tink? I think they would recognize you instantly. Now that the glamour is wearing off of course." Lucius raised an eyebrow, ready to firecall his wife and there house-elf if need be.  
  
"Father... So that's why every year on my birthday... Mother and Tink are always crying...?" Draco asked quietly, his mind working out a few things.  
  
"Precisely. That is why." Lucius nodded.  
  
"I still can't believe it..." Harry whispered more to himself then anyone else.  
  
Lucius said nothing but walked over to Dumbledore's fireplace, opening a pouch from inside his cloak, threw in some powder and said "Narcissa, Malfoy Manner". A few seconds later Narcissa's head was resting in the fire place.  
  
"What is it, Lucius? Did you find him?" Narcissa asked impatiently.  
  
"Yes, I did, but I need a little help convincing him. Call Tink and I want both of you to come to Dumbledore's office." Lucius ordered. A minute later Narcissa and Tink stepped out of the fireplace.  
  
"Where is he? Lucius, Where's Damion?" Narcissa asked, her eyes eagerly scanned the room for her son.  
  
"Master Draco! And ... and... Master Damion! Baby Master Damion!" Squeaked Tink excitedly.  
  
Narcissa's eyes flew from the elf to Harry, "Damion!" She rushed forward and seized him from his chair into a tight hug, "Damion! Oh... My Damion! My precious baby!" She took a step back so she could get a better look at him. She touched his cheek softly, then turned to Draco. She held her other hand out and touched his cheek as well, "Both of my precious babies.." She swept them both into a tight hug.  
  
At first Harry just stood, as stiff as a board, but ... something about this woman was familiar ... something comforting. After a few seconds he relaxed and let her hug him. He didn't even mind when Draco was pulled into the hug. Something in the back of his mind was telling him that this is how it is supposed to be. He glanced over Narcissa's shoulder and glared at Dumbledore.  
  
Lucius watched his family for a moment, before he joined in the hugs and general happiness.  
  
After a few minutes Harry and Draco pulled away from there parents and faced each other. The adults didn't say anything, simply watched. Draco and Harry stared into each other's eyes measuring each other.  
  
"So ... it's true..." Harry's voice was soft.  
  
"Yeah.." Draco answered just as softly.  
  
"Were twins..."  
  
"I guess so..."  
  
"Not enemies anymore...?"  
  
"I guess not..."  
  
"I guess that was all Dumbledore's fault."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"So... I'm not Harry Potter." He smiled slightly.  
  
"Nope." Draco smirked  
  
"No. You are Damion Narcissa Malfoy." Lucius informed him.  
  
"Nice name." Snorted Draco mockingly. He snickered slightly.  
  
"I don't think you have room to laugh, Draconus Lucius Malfoy." His mother interjected.  
  
At this Draco made a sour face and Har- er- I mean Damion broke into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Hey! Don't laugh at me!" Draco growled then without warning tackled his brother to the ground and they started mock-fighting on the floor of Dumbledore's office.  
  
***********  
  
So.... Now what'll happen? Harry's real name is Damion... He's a Malfoy...... What will the rest of the school think? Hmmm.... Have to wait till the next chapie to find out! Likes? Don't like? Let me know!!!!! REVIEW!!!!! I won't update unless I get enough reviews!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Malfoy Twins Chapter 2 By: GoddessMoonLady Disclaimer: GML: Ah! My ficcie! How it has been too long! Draco: Will you shut up and tell the people that you don't own 'Harry Potter' already? Harry: Ummm... Dra? You just did. Draco: oh. GML: *grins* Thank you Dra-Dra! Harry: I think it's a good thing she doesn't own us. Draco: Why's that? Snape: Because this is the story where you two are twins. Harry: AHHHHH! Draco: My sentiments exactly. GML: Hey! It's a GREAT idea! H&D: *shutter* GML: Oh...! On with the fic!! *glares at Harry and Draco* Key: "Speech" 'Thoughts' ~Tele-talk~ **********  
  
The boy's 'fight' lasted a short time. When they finally tired themselves out they settled back into their chairs to talk.  
  
~Wow. Were twins. This is too weird.~ Damion thought looking at Draco, now, he could see the resemblance that had been appearing as the Glamour wore off.  
  
~No kidding.~ Draco's voice resounded through his head making him jump slightly.  
  
~Draco? How are you in my head?~ Damion looked at his brother in surprise.  
  
Draco's eyes widened, ~You thought that?~  
  
Damion simply nodded. Then a thought struck him.  
  
~Of course! 'Mione told me about this! Most magical twins develop a kind of telepathic link, letting them to hear each others thoughts! I've gotta find that book she read.~ Damion grinned.  
  
Draco wrinkled his nose slightly, ~Now you sound like her. Ick! But seriously... Were linked? This'll be interesting.~  
  
~I'll say. I think...~ Damion smiled, ~Mother and Father are getting a bit worried about our apparent 'silence'. I think we should keep this new little trick of ours to ourselves. What do you think?~  
  
Draco glanced at their parents sitting in chairs beside them. ~Yeah, I guess they are. Think we should talk to them? Of course! Think of all the fun we can have with this.~  
  
~Yup. Oh, the uses... What I wanna know is WHY Dumbledore did what he did.~ Damion frowned  
  
~So ask.~  
  
~I think I will.~ Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
Damion and Draco turned to stare at the Headmaster from their place between their mother and father.  
  
"How could you do something like that Professor? WHY would you...?" Damion asked confusion glowing in his emerald eyes.  
  
"Harry... I-"  
  
"Don't call him that!" Draco snapped interrupting Dumbledore echoing his brother's thoughts.  
  
The Headmaster looked taken aback, "Er.. Damion then. You must understand. I did it because it was better for you to be with Lily and James."  
  
"Better." Damion deadpanned, "So, It was better to take me from my brother. Better to steal me from my parents. Better for me to be with two people who would die because Moldy thought I was their son and a threat to him. BETTER WHERE AFTER THEY DIED I WOULD BE ABANDONED WITH AN AUNT AND UNCLE WHO COULDN'T CARE IF I LIVED OR DIED!?! I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, SIR, BUT I DON'T CONSIDER THAT TO BE 'BETTER' I CONSIDER THAT TO BE PRETTY FUCKED UP!!" As he spoke he got more and more angry causing his voice to get louder till he was shouting at the aged Headmaster.  
  
"Damion!" Narcissa shrieked looking at him with wide eyes, "Watch your language!"  
  
"Now, Narcissa, Damion has every right to be upset." Lucius soothed.  
  
"Upset, yes. But that's no reason to use such language. I don't allow Draco too say such things, And I most certainly won't allow Damion."  
  
Damion looked at her guiltily, "Sorry Mum." Despite her disapproval of his language, his calling her 'Mum' made her smile.  
  
~So it's 'Mum' now? I always said Mother.~ Draco commented.  
  
Damion turned to Draco frowning, ~'Mother's too formal for me. So 'Mum' it is.~  
  
Draco shook his head, ~Your weird.~  
  
~Am not!~  
  
~Are too!~  
  
~Am not~  
  
~Are too~  
  
"Not."  
  
"Are."  
  
"Not"  
  
"Are"  
  
The boys were so caught up in their argument they didn't realized they were speaking aloud. Dumbledore, Lucius, Narcissa, and Tink were staring at the two wondering where this fight came from.  
  
Finally Damion glared at Draco and stuck out his tongue, "If I'm weird, then your a git!"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Oh yes you are!"  
  
"Boys!" Lucius broke in, "Would either of you like to fill the rest of us in on where this fight came from?"  
  
"No." Both answered at the same time.  
  
Dumbledore watched them for a minute before speaking, "How about some tea?" He snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared.  
  
"You called, Headmaster, sir?" She squeaked.  
  
"Yes, Pelly, Tea for five, please."  
  
"Right away, Professor Dumbledore, Sir!" With a 'crack' Pelly was gone.  
  
A few minutes later two 'crack's announced the arrival of two house elves with the tea.  
  
"Master Malfoy, Sir!" Dobby squeeked at the sight of his old Master. Dobby had served the Malfoys for years. They had been good Masters, but after Baby Master Damion's disappearance, they had become rather depressed. He longed for the baby and because of this he longed to be away from the Manor. He tried for many years to be freed, but they wouldn't free him.  
  
"Dobby!" Squeaked Tink. She missed him soo much! He was too be the one to help her with Baby Master Damion. She jumped down from her chair and hugged him, "Did you know?! Did you knows that Baby Master Damion was here at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Baby Master...? Here?" Dobby asked his ears perking up slightly.  
  
Tink jumped up and down, "Yes, here! Yes! He is setting you free he did! And you didn't even knowed it!"  
  
"Harry Potter is setting me free.." Dobby looked positively confused now.  
  
~I think she's confusing him. Then again, that can't be too hard to do.~ Draco smirked looking at his brother.  
  
"Shut up Draco." Damion muttered. Dobby's ears perked up in recognition.  
  
"Harry Potter, Sir?! Is that you, Sir?" Dobby looked at him. He hasn't seen Harry since the beginning of the year, and this boy didn't look too much like Harry Potter. His face was paler, more angular, making it look more aristocratic, his nose had a slight point, his hair was now hanging about his ears, The same length as Draco's, without the hair-gel, and his green eyes were more narrow. All in all, when the glamor wore off all the way he would be an exact copy of Draco if it weren't for his hair and eyes.  
  
"Well,... Yes and No." Damion smiled.  
  
~Yes and No? Your odd.~ Draco smiled. He was having fun taunting his brother when his parents couldn't hear him.  
  
~Grow up Draco. Don't think I don't know what your doing. Your trying to get me irritated so I'll yell at you and look like an idiot.~ Damion answered glancing at Draco, who looked surprised to be figured out so easily.  
  
"Yes, and..." Dobby's huge eyes were in danger of falling out of their sockets, "Master Damion! Harry Potter! You is Baby Master Damion!"  
  
Damion chuckled, "Yup. I-" He didn't get much more out as Dobby leapt onto him and started hugging him mercilessly.  
  
Draco started laughing and fell out of his chair at the pleading look on Damion's face.  
  
"Er- Dobby-" Damion managed to mumble uncomfortably.  
  
~Dra! Help me! Get him off!~  
  
Draco looked at him tears in his eyes, ~Dami, Now why would I wanna do that? Can't you see how happy he is to see 'Baby Master Damion' again? Why would you want me to ruin it?~  
  
~Dra!~ Damion pleaded with his brother, "Dobby... Nice to see you too. Now can you let go? Please?"  
  
"It is master sir! And Dobby didn't know! Dobby could have taken you home but he didn't know!" Dobby whimpered, "Dobby is a bad elf sir!"  
  
"Er- Dobby, come on. It's not that bad! Now come on, let go." Damion tried to pry himself loose but the house elf just clung tighter.  
  
"Dobby! You is squeezing him! Let go! Let Young Master go, now!" Tink ordered, tugging on Dobby's shirt. He still didn't release him, not being able to hear over his own cries of "Baby Master Damion!" and "It is you sir!". Finally Tink climbed into Draco's abandoned chair, retch over, and whacked Dobby on the head with her hand, affectively startling him into letting go and falling to the floor.  
  
"Th-thanks, Tink." Damion gasped, finally Able to breathe.  
  
"Young Master is very welcome, sir!" Tink squeaked smoothing out his shirt and hair affectionately. She then hopped down and helped Draco back into his chair after his fit of laughter conceded.  
  
Damion turned to him, "Are you quite finished?"  
  
"Ummm..." Draco pretended to think, "Yes. I believe I am." He grinned cheekily.  
  
"Idiot." Muttered Damion. He shook his head, then looked at Dobby, raising to his feet looking sheepish, "I'm glad to see you too Dobby, but I'd like to breath too you know." He smiled at the embarrassed house elf.  
  
"Of course Young Master, sir! Dobby is Very sorry, sir!"  
  
"That's quite all right Dobby." He waved off the apology. Then turned back to the Headmaster. He watched him, his emerald eyes intense. "So, Headmaster, do you still think your choice was 'better'?"  
  
"Harry-"  
  
~He is NOT Harry!~  
  
"I am NOT Harry!" Damion shouted. Magic crackled in the air around Damion and Draco as they glared daggers at Dumbledore.  
  
"Now boys. Calm down." Lucius admonished, though secretly he agreed with his sons.  
  
Narcissa glared at Dumbledore, then wrapped her arms around her boys comfortingly, "Now, now babies. It's all right. Don't pay any mind to that old coot."  
  
Draco pulled away not wanting to be 'coddled', "Mother!"  
  
Damion on the other hand, willingly let his mother cuddle and hold him. He even nuzzled his way further into her arms. Narcissa didn't know whether to smile at his willingness to be close to her or frown at his obvious lack of affection. She settled on glaring at Dumbledore while running fingers through Damion's hair.  
  
~Your a big baby. You know that, Dami?~  
  
~You try going your whole life with 'family' that would rather die then touch you, let alone hug you and see how much of a baby you are, Dra.~ Draco's eyes widened, and he winced.  
  
~Ouch.~  
  
~Exactly. I haven't had a real hug from a parent in 14 years. Not counting Mrs. Weasley.~  
  
~The Weasel's mother? She hugged you?~  
  
~Yes.~ Damion glared slightly at Draco, ~When Ron and I became friends, she all but adopted me. The Weasleys were the closest thing to a real family I ever had.~  
  
~Wow. Never knew that.~ Draco looked thoughtful, ~Guess I owe them a thanks for keeping my brother safe.~  
  
~Yup. Well,... Sane anyway. Unless you call my little exports with Moldyshorts 'safe'.~ Damion grinned evilly.  
  
~Moldyshorts?~ Draco looked at Damion oddly before snorting and breaking into silent giggles.  
  
"Just What is so funny?" His mother asked looking at Draco questioningly.  
  
Draco met Damion's eyes. Both snorted and broke down into giggles.  
  
"M-moldyshorts." Draco gasped out before being overcome by giggles again.  
  
"What?" Lucius stared at his boys, both laughing at this comment.  
  
"Moldyshorts!" Damion stated three seconds before breaking down again. Right then the Twins looked more like a pair of 5 year olds rather then the 15 year olds they are.  
  
"I believe, Lucius, that there making fun of He-who-must-not-be-named." Narcissa said watching her boys giggling..  
  
"Mum! His names Voldemort!" Damion corrected. Narcissa and Lucius winced at His name.  
  
"Or Moldyshorts." Draco added smirking.  
  
Lucius looked at his watch, "As much as I hate to break this up, it's getting late. I believe it's almost time for dinner. You two had better be getting back downstairs. Your mother and I will be here for a little while more. If the Headmaster doesn't mind we'll join you for dinner. Now, off you go."  
  
"Of course Lucius, you and Narcissa are more then welcome to dine with the boys." Dumbledore smiled wearily.  
  
"Oh! How are we gonna do that? Damions a Gryffindor." Draco pointed out.  
  
~Gee aren't you observant?~ Damion rolled his eyes.  
  
"That can be easily taken care of. He'll have to be resorted." Narcissa stated.  
  
"Resorted!?" Damion asked in surprise.  
  
"Of course Damion, sweetheart. You were originally sorted as Harry Potter. You will have to be resorted as Damion Malfoy. It's only right." Narcissa answered running her fingers through his hair lovingly.  
  
"Of course the boy will. Though I don't think he'll need to put me on. That boy belongs in Slytherin. But he wouldn't listen to me." A voice answered from a shelf. They all turned to the old school sorting hat.  
  
Damion rolled his eyes, "Here we go again."  
  
"Move him to Slytherin. It's as simple as that. I stand by my decision. But he refused the first time." If the hat had eyes, Damion was sure he would be glaring at him.  
  
"Slytherin it is. Now, off you two go. You've just enough time to see that your trunk is moved, Har-" Damion and Draco glared, "Damion." Dumbledore finished wearily.  
  
The twins nodded and stood.  
  
"We'll see you downstairs shortly, Mother, Father." Draco said with a nod.  
  
Damion Hugged both his parents, "Bye Mum, Dad. See you shortly." Then whacked his brother in the back of the head and made for the door with Draco trailing behind rubbing his head and muttering, "What was that for?"  
  
They stepped out of the office and closed the door. As they stepped onto the moving staircase, Damion answered. "That was for not hugging them." With that they stepped off the staircase and made their way down to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
**************** OK, OK. Now what do you all think? My HUGE apologies for the long wait! I forgot what I was planning to do with this story. Honestly! I had it all planned out in my head, but then forgot! I'll warn you now, this fic may be slow going, but it should be worth the wait once Harry and Draco pick a general direction for it. Sorry, did I confuse you? I like to think that the characters write the story. They tell it to me and I just type it.  
  
Draco: Damn strait we do! GML: Shut it Draco! *glares* Draco: *whimpers*  
  
Any suggestions? I'm more then willing to listen to new ideas. In the mean time, why don't you read some of my other fics? ^_^  
  
Harry: Don't you feal ashamed of your shameful self plugging? GML: Nope! Should I? H&D: *rolls eyes*  
  
Anyways! You guys know the routine! REVIEW!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Malfoy Twins Chapter 3 By: GoddessMoonLady Disclaimer: GML: Hey! Harry and Draco are mad at me. Again. Snape: Can you blame them? GML: Yes! I can 'cause I'm the author, and there for in this story, and in all my others, I am a goddess Draco: rolls eyes and snorts Your full of it. GML: Shut up, Draconus Dormiens Dear. Harry: snicker Draconus Dormiens Dear.... Sleeping Dragon Dear... snort Draco: Kiss my ass, Potter! Harry: smirk Bend and Point, Malfoy. Draco: Like Hell I will! That's Serena's job! GML: smacks him in the back of the head Shut up, Draco. Draco: pout Harry: snicker You got told to shut up! GML: Shut up, Golden Boy. Harry: Pout GML: sigh I'll just say I don't own 'HP' and get on with the story. Snape: By the way, Does anyone actually read these weird disclaimers of yours? GML: frowns You know... I don't know. turns to readers Do you? Or am I just doing this for my own entertainment? H,D&S: rolls eyes Key: "Speech" 'Thoughts' Tele-talk   
  
"So, Which way to Gryffindork tower? And how far?" Draco asked, following Damion up the stairs.  
  
"Gryffindor is on the seventh floor. We are on the fifth. You do the math there." Damion answered as he stepped onto the staircase heading up.  
  
As the boys arrived in front of the portrait of the fat lady two 'crack's announced the arrival of Tink and Dobby.  
  
"Master and Mistress Malfoy sent us to Help Master Damion move his trunk. You just point us to it Masters and we will do the rest." Dobby squeaked happily.  
  
"Er-well, My dorm's a bit of a mess. I need to pack it up first." Damion said a bit embarrassed about how messy he was.  
  
Draco snorted. 'Figures he'd be messy.' He shakes his head.  
  
"That's ok, Young Master. Tink will clean it! I is having to clean Master Draco's room for years." Tink nodded, eager to get started.  
  
"Er- right." Damion turned to the portrait.  
  
"Hello, Harry, dear. What's all this about?" The fat lady greeted him curiously.  
  
"Well, I'm transferring houses. It appears I was 'adopted' and my parents found me." Damion answered.  
  
Aren't you forgetting something? Draco asked raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Oh! And it turns out my name isn't Harry James Potter. It's Damion Narcissa Malfoy." Damion smiled.  
  
Happy?  
  
Yes.  
  
Twit  
  
Git  
  
"A Malfoy, dear? You? Well, that explains a few things. Now, Password?"  
  
Damion stared at her for a moment. What does she mean 'that explains a few things'? What things? He shook his head. "Mandragora"  
  
Mandragora?  
  
Neville thought of it.  
  
Ah.  
  
The portrait swung open to reveal the gold and scarlet common room. Damion led the way to the boy's staircase. Draco paused in front of the Girl's stairs.  
  
"I wonder what kind of underwear Brown and Patil wear..." Draco lifted his foot to go upstairs and check.  
  
"I wouldn't do that. You'll never make it up past the tenth step." Damion commented watching his brother.  
  
"Oh yeah? Why not?" Draco sneered.  
  
"See for yourself. Just don't say I didn't warn you." Damion shrugged, smirking.  
  
"I think I will." Draco started up the stairs. Damion counted silently, waiting.  
  
'7, 8, 9...' Damion smirked evilly as the steps all folded down into a ramp and Draco came sliding back down, landing on his rear.  
  
"Don't say it." Draco interrupted as Damion opened his mouth to say 'I told you so.'. "Sheesh, who's smartass idea was it to have the stairs do that?"  
  
"Godrick Gryffindor. He thought girls were more trustworthy then guys." Damion answered as he started up the stairs to the dorm rooms, "Now come on."  
  
Draco followed his brother muttering about how 'the Slytherin dorms didn't do things like that' and how 'Bloody stupid' Gryffindors are.  
  
Damion stopped in front of a door marked 'Fifth Years' and entered. He made his way over to his bed on the far end of the room.  
  
"Gods, you weren't kidding, Dami. This place 'is' a mess." Draco wrinkled his nose as he looked around the room.  
  
"It isn't all mine, Dra. Most of it belongs to Seamus and Dean. I swear. Those two are the male Bitches of Hogwarts." Damion smirked in amusement.  
  
"Master Damion!" Squeaked Tink in surprise, "You language. Oh! What would the Mistress say!"  
  
"Oops. Sorry, Tink." Damion looked down.  
  
"It ok. Now, We will get started on this mess. You two head on down to dinner. Shoo." Tink shooed them out waving her hands after them as she and Dobby started cleaning up.  
  
Damion and Draco started back down the stairs to the common room. Damion said good-bye to the fat lady as the made for the main staircases again and the long climb down to the Entrance Hall.  
  
"I wonder how everyone's going to react when you sit at the Slytherin table in stead of Gryffindor." Draco commented as they passed the fourth floor landing.  
  
"Don't know. What I want to know is how long will it take for these charms to wear off fully."  
  
"Not long, I hope. Maybe Mother and Father can find a way to remove them." Draco looked thoughtful.  
  
"Hmmm..." Damion muttered, distracted by his thoughts.  
  
They stepped off the last staircase and crossed the Entrance Hall. They stopped in front of the Great Hall doors. Damion and Draco looked at each other.  
  
"Well, Here goes nothing." Damion took a nervous step forward but Draco grabbed his arm.  
  
"Hold on, Dami." Damion looked at him curiously, raising an eyebrow, "How about we... spice things up a bit, eh?" He grinned evilly.  
  
Damion stared at him for a moment before grinning, "What have you got in mind?"  
  
Ok, here's what we do. Draco smirked.  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall were eating nervously. The Malfoys and Professor Dumbledore have already arrived and Lucius and Narcissa were trying to figure out where there boys were.  
  
"Lucius, they should have been down here by now. Where could they be?" Narcissa was looking around the room as though expecting them to be sitting at one of the other tables.  
  
"Now, now Narcissa. There probably up to something. You know those two. They'll want to make a huge scene to scare the other students." Lucius smirked.  
  
"Hmmm... I hope they go to far. The entire school's already going to be in an uproar when they learn the truth about there precious 'Golden boy'. Anything too big and they might die of a heart attack." She smiled.  
  
Suddenly the Great Hall doors slammed open. Every Head turned as Draco Malfoy came running into the Great Hall firing hexes behind him returning the hexes being fired at him by Harry Potter, chasing him.  
  
"Come back here! Rictusempra!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Not on your life!" Draco dodged the hex, "Expeliarmus!"  
  
Harry's wand flew out of his hand, "Hey!" Harry tackled Draco. "Give it back!"  
  
"No! Get off of me!"  
  
"Give it back first!"  
  
The boys rolled around on the floor in between the tables. Lucius and Narcissa looked at each other. Narcissa sighed dramatically before standing and making her way to the boys following her husband. They stood over the boys disapprovingly.  
  
Ready for the shock? Mother's here.  
  
This is gonna be good. That is 'if' we don't get in trouble for our little 'display'.  
  
"Damion and Draco Malfoy! Stop this this instant!" Narcissa snapped. Both boys froze. They glanced up at her guiltily. They pasted on matching looks that said 'Uhoh. Busted.' "Damion get off your brother. Now!"  
  
Harry let go of Draco and scrambled to his feet. Whispers where flying around the Great Hall. Did Mrs. Malfoy just call Harry Damion? What the hell's going on here?  
  
"Draco Malfoy! Get off that floor. It's filthy." Narcissa ordered as she retch over and started to dust off Damion's robes. "Out of our sites for 2 seconds and your already trying to kill each other! Damion apologize to your brother. Draco give Damion back his wand and apologize."  
  
Draco handed over Damion's wand. He put it away in his pocket. They looked at each other silently, well, silently to everyone but them that is.  
  
Well, we pulled it off. Draco's eyes glittered with mirth though he kept his head down so no one else could see it.  
  
Yup. Did you see Dad? He was dying to laugh. Great self-control though.  
  
Yeah, seriously. He doesn't laugh in public. Never has. Shame. It's a rather nice sight.  
  
"Well? Apologize!" Narcissa interrupted their silent conversation.  
  
Both boys muttered "Sorry", then looked to their Mother for approval. She nodded then pointed to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Sit. I believe the Headmaster has an announcement to make. We will discuss this little 'scene' after dinner. Now, sit!" Both boys hung their heads and silently made their way to the Slytherin table. The Gryffindors and Slytherins were extremely confused as to why Potter was sitting there.  
  
Dumbledore stood holding his hand up for silence. His eyes were glittering with mirth. He had expected the boys to make a scene and they hadn't disappointed either.  
  
"Now, before we begin dinner, I do have an announcement to make. As I am certain you have all noticed we have two guests joining us this evening." He motioned to the Malfoys, "They are joining us so they can spend a short time with their second son whom was just returned to them. Now, I'm sure you are all wondering. It has come to my attention that Harry Potter was not, in fact, a Potter. It turns out that he is Damion Malfoy. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy's second son and Young Draco's twin." He certainly didn't miss the four glares sent his way when he said it came to his attention.  
  
Who the Hell does Dumbledore think he is!? 'Come to my attention' my ass! He's the one that took you!  
  
I know, does he really think he's fooling anybody?  
  
Ronald Weasley stood from the Gryffindor table catching everyone's attention, "Sir, this is some kind of joke, right? I mean Harry isn't a Malfoy! He's Lily and James Potter's son! Very funny, sir, you almost had us there." There were a few chuckles around the room. Obviously he wasn't the only one who thought it was a joke.  
  
"No Mr. Weasley. I am very serious. I'm certain everyone here has noticed that Young Harry-"  
  
"Ahem!" Damion and Draco interrupted Dumbledore, glaring.  
  
"That is Damion," The boys nodded, "has been changing. The glamour charms placed on him as a baby have already started to wear off. At this rate, the charms will be completely gone in a matter of three months, four at the most. When they are gone he will appear every bit a Malfoy. Now, Damion has already been resorted under his birth name. the hat placed him in Slytherin as you all can see." The end of this little speech was met with a shocked silence, except for the four other people whom already new.  
  
The silence lasted for about a minute before.... Thump! thump thump thump thump thump! Almost all of the Hufflepuffs and a few Ravenclaws fainted. The Slytherins and Gryffindors were staring at the twins in shock. You could practically see the steam coming out of Ron's ears and Hermione was staring at Damion and Draco calculatingly. You could practically see her mentally putting the pieces together.  
  
But it was the Thud! from the Head table that got the most attention. Snape had fallen off his chair in shock.  
  
Damion and Draco looked at each other for about three seconds before they burst out laughing pounding their fists on the table. Narcissa covered her mouth, hiding the smile that was forcing it's way across her face. Lucius just smirked, his eyes glittering with surpresed mirth.  
  
When the fit passed, Damion and Draco looked at each other grinning.  
  
"Well, this is gonna be an interesting year." Damion smirked.  
  
"Most definitely Brother dearest." Draco smirked back then they turned to the food that had appeared after the speech and tucked in. as they ate they had a cheerful talk with their parents completely ignoring the stares and whispers around them.  
  
GML: Well? What do you all think? Draco: Didn't you start another fic already? GML: You Mean Future's twins? Yep! I'm already working on Chapter two! Harry: You just love to be self advertising, don't you? Dra, why do you go along with this stuff? Draco: Because you weren't here to snog. rolls eyes GML: Well! If you don't like it go away! glares Harry: Gladly. grabs Draco and drags him off for a snog fest Snape: Are they at it again?! sigh GML: Yup! grin Ok, Like it? REVIEW!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Malfoy Twins  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By: GoddessMoonLady   
  
Disclaimer:  
  
GML: Well, here's the much requested 4th chapter. does happy dance  
  
Draco: What the hell are you so happy about?  
  
GML: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban of course! It premiered today!!  
  
Harry: You mean when I first met Padfoot?  
  
GML: Yup! And Draky got punched good!!! snicker  
  
Draco: Hey! Granger's a psycho! She attacked me for no reason!  
  
GML: Yeah, right sure Draco, and so did the Hyppogriff. rolls eyes  
  
Draco: It did!  
  
Harry: pats his head Oh, my poor Draco... evil grin Want me to kiss it and make it all better?  
  
Draco: raises eyebrows I can think of something else you can do to make it all better.  
  
Harry: grins What are we waiting for then?  
  
H&D: runs off  
  
GML: Me no own 'HP'! Now, I got a show to watch. And it ain't HP POA!  
  
Key:  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Tele-talk  
  
After the feast, all four of the Malfoys stood in the Main hall saying their good-byes. The students filing out of the Great Hall stared as they passed.  
  
"Now, Damion, Draco, We'll see you both in a few weeks for Christmas." Narcissa brushed Damion's hair out of his eyes and fixed Draco's already perfect collar.  
  
"Yes, Mother."  
  
"Yes, Mum."  
  
"Both of you try to stay out of trouble. I don't want to get any letters from your teachers saying that your causing trouble." Lucius stated standing tall, looking down on his two sons.  
  
"Yes, sir" The Twins stated together.  
  
"Now, give me a hug, your Father and I have to be getting home." Narcissa held her arms out to her boys. Damion grinned and eagerly hugged his mother, Draco stepped into the hug reluctantly.  
  
There was a set of 'Crack's announcing Dobby and Tink's arrival.  
  
"Master Damion's trunk is being in his new dorm. We made sure that it was the bed near the wall, for the Young Master, next to his brother." Tink stated happily.  
  
"Thank you Tink, Dobby." Damion smiled at the elf.  
  
"Young Master is very welcome. Dobby will be looking after Young Masters while you are being here at school. Should I prepare a room for the Young Master for Christmas when we get home?" Tink asked eagerly.  
  
Share my room for the Holidays? Draco asked looking at Damion.  
  
You'd be willing to 'share'? With 'Me'? Damion asked in surprise. It wasn't like Draco to share anything.  
  
Why not? We did share a crib. For a week anyway. Damion grinned and nodded slightly.  
  
"No, Tink. Dami'll share my room for the holidays. We can set him up a room when we get home for the summer." Draco answered the elf. Tink squeaked excitedly, nodding her head.  
  
"All right boys. We'll see you Christmas. Come Narcissa, the boys need to get to bed." Lucius started to turn toward the doors but was stopped by Damion wrapping his arms around him.  
  
"Thanks, Dad. See you in a few weeks." Damion let go. He gave his Mum another hug and a kiss and made for the stares toward the dungeons and waited for Draco.  
  
"Er- Good-bye, Father, Mother." Draco inclined his head toward them and followed his brother. He was a bit shocked when Damion had 'hugged' Lucius. In public. He had the feeling that his brother was going to turn their lives upside down. And he wasn't too certain he liked that idea.  
  
The boys made their way down to the Slytherin common room each lost in their own thoughts. When they came to the stone snake protruding from the wall Damion snapped his fingers in front of Draco's face to pull him from his thoughts.  
  
Draco blinked in surprise, "What? Oh. Arx Serpents." He led the way into the common room. The entire Slytherin house was sitting there waiting for them. Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle stepped forward.  
  
"So it's true?" Pansy looked from one to the other.  
  
"Your really Twins?" Blaise looked interested at the news. She was Draco's best friend so this news really caught her off guard.  
  
"Apparently. I'm wiped, that little show of ours took a lot out of me. I'm wanna go to bed." He raised his eyebrow at his brother. Draco nodded toward the staircase to the boys dorms. "G'Night Dra." Damion made his way down the stairs and out of sight.  
  
As soon as he was gone, Draco took a deep breathe and dropped into 'his' chair in front of the fire. His friends surrounding him. "Well. This has been one hell of a day. I find a Twin that I didn't know I had. We get along pretty well where the two of us are concerned. Yet..." Draco paused, not feeling right voicing his thoughts aloud.  
  
"Yet, now you realize this is gonna be a big change?" Blaise finished his sentence.  
  
"Well... Yeah." Draco looked at the floor. He was feeling a bit odd.  
  
"When did this come on? I mean you seamed perfectly fitted with him when we saw you at dinner." Pansy looked at him confused.  
  
"Well, It happened when we were saying good-bye to Mother and Father. I realized exactly how weird this is going to be. Were so different." He frowned, "He calls them Mum and Dad. He loves being babied by Mother. He HUGGED Father! In the front hall! In front of everyone. That's not normal for a Malfoy."  
  
Blaise chuckled, "Well, he wasn't raised a Malfoy. I gotta say, even if he was I don't think he would be any different. A word of advice, don't let the differences get to you. Within time those differences will seem normal. Just be thankful he 'isn't' exactly like you." She chuckled again, "I don't think Hogwarts could take two Draco Malfoys." Everyone laughed at that, even Draco chuckled slightly.  
  
"I suppose. But it's still going to take some adjusting. Now, I'll have to share everything. I'm not use to sharing my parents and to be honest I'm not sure I want to." Draco felt ashamed of himself for feeling this way. Damion was his brother, he needed family, yet Draco almost felt as though he was trespassing on his life.  
  
"I understand, believe me. Your parents are expecting a lot of you. I wouldn't have taken it so calmly if it had been me." Pansy contributed.  
  
"Oh, go stuff yourself Pans. Draco isn't as heartless as you are. He just needs time to adjust to Damion." Blaise retorted.  
  
Damion sat on his bed in the Slytherin boy's dorm thinking about how his life had changed. Draco went from his worst enemy to his Twin brother in less then 24 hours. It was a bit too much for him. He felt his heart swell at the thought that he had parents that loved him. Then there was Draco.  
  
He enjoyed his brother's company, yet... They were different. Draco seemed so stiff, so formal. It didn't seem normal. He felt odd, he knew he'd startled his brother by hugging their father, yet, it had felt right to him and Lucius hadn't objected.  
  
He knew they had a long way to go before they were completely comfortable with each other, if ever. Draco had had their parents all to himself for 15 years, while he hadn't had any parents. It was going to take a lot of work to adjust. He wanted to feel at home with his brother, but 15 years worth of feuding was a bit hard to get over. he'd have to talk to Ron and Hermione as soon as possible Maybe they could help him sort out his feelings.  
  
Damion smiled to himself as he changed into his favorite green PJs and crawled into bed. Just as he was pulling the covers over himself Draco entered the room. Draco looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Not asleep yet?"  
  
"Nope. Too much on my mind." Damion smiled. Draco nodded and pulled on his silver PJs. He climbed into his bed, drawing the curtains, but leaving the ones facing Damion's bed cracked so he could still see his brother. Damion had done the same. They lay there just watching each other. Finally Damion closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"G'Night, Dra. See you in the morning, brother." Damion muttered as he started to drift off.  
  
Draco blinked in surprise, but smiled, "Sleep tight, Dami. See you at Breakfast." He closed his eyes and fell asleep facing his brother. While they slept both boys curled up as though to wrap around each other, and probably would have, had they been in the same bed. For the first time in 15 years, both boys slept soundly.  
  
The next morning Draco shook Damion awake for breakfast, "Damion! Get up, it's time for breakfast."  
  
"All right, all right, I'm up, I'm up!" Damion threw his blanket off and stood stretching. He gave his brother a look, which was answered by a smirk, before grabbing his robes and headed for the bathroom. After he showered and dressed he found Draco combing and gelling his hair into place.  
  
"Ready to go yet?" Draco asked as he ran the comb through his hair one last time before setting it down and picking up his school bag from off his trunk.  
  
"Yup." Damion snatched his own comb ran it through his now behaving hair a couple of times to get the knots out and tossed it back down. "Let's go."  
  
The boys made their way up out of the dorms and into the common room where they were joined by Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. The group of six made their way out of the dungeons and toward the Great Hall. Blaise and Pansy were gossiping about some fashion they had seen in 'Witch Weakly', Crabbe and Goyle were practically salivating over the breakfast they were going to eat, and Damion and Draco were walking in comfortable silence.  
  
They all entered the Hall and made their way toward the Slytherin table. Damion stopped when he spotted Ron and Hermione sitting with Ginny, Neville, Seamus, and Dean at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Dami? Draco looked at his brother.  
  
"I'll catch up with you guys in a few minutes, I need to talk to Ron and Hermione for a second." The Slytherins all looked at each other but Draco reluctantly nodded. He had had a feeling that just because Damion was a Slytherin didn't mean he would abandon his old friends.  
  
Damion made his way across the hall toward his old table. Eyes from the other tables following him as he went. He stopped just behind Seamus.  
  
"Hey guys." He smiled at his friends. They all turned to look at him but the only ones who looked pleased to see him were Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the long lost Malfoy Twin." Seamus said harshly.  
  
"Come to mock us lowly Gryffindors?" Dean added glaring.  
  
"What are you guys on about? All I said was 'Hey'." Damion looked at them in confusion, what had he done this time.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you were a Malfoy? You lied to us, you Slytherin Snake!" Ron glared at his once best friend.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione snapped. Ginny glared at her brother.  
  
"If you must know, 'Ron'. I just found out last night. Now if you excuse me, I get the feeling I'm not wanted here. Suddenly, I don't feel like breakfast." Damion turned away and headed for the Great Hall doors.  
  
"Damion?" Draco called, standing up from the Slytherin table.  
  
"Where's he going? He looked upset." Blaise asked standing next to Draco.  
  
Draco felt a wave of protectiveness wash over him at the thought of his twin feeling upset, "I don't know, but I'm going to find out." He made his way to the Gryffindor table, Blaise following. The whole hall was watching to see what Draco would do.  
  
"What the hell did you say to my brother, Weasley?" Draco demanded.  
  
"Well, 'Ferret', I suppose the sneaking, lying Snake was upset that we cut him off before he could have his fun insulting us." Ron sneered at Draco.  
  
Draco saw red. He knew Damion wasn't like that. 'He' was the one that insulted people. 'He' was the one they had a right to despise. His brother had never done anything more then be friends with the worthless idiots! He was furious.  
  
Draco pulled his wand and pointed it at Ron's throat, "I'm afraid, Weasel, that your confusing my brother with me. I'm the one who enjoys tormenting your worthless hyde. Damion was your 'friend', though I have No idea why he would want to be. Word of advice. Stay away from him. If I hear you've said one cruel word to him, 'I'll' be the one your dealing with." He glared at Ron making certain he understood that he meant every word.  
  
"How Dare you threaten me! He should get at least detention for that, right Hermione?" He turned to the frizzy haired girl to find her glaring at him.  
  
"No, Ron. You'd deserve anything he gave you. How could you be so cruel to Har-" she glanced at Draco, "Excuse me, Damion! He was your best friend! Ronald Weasley you are an idiot!" With that she stood and left the Great Hall, Ginny on her heals throwing dirty looks at her brother.  
  
Draco smirked in surprise, "Well, look at that, even your girlfriend agrees with me. Hell has frozen over. Remember what I said, Weasel." He put his wand away and went off in search of his brother. Blaise went back to the Slytherins to tell them what happened. When she finished the entire table was glaring at the three boys.  
  
Ron, Seamus, and Dean gulped and grabbing their bags, fled the Great Hall under the piercing looks from the Slytherins and a few Ravenclaws.  
  
GML: Ok, guys! For those of you who thought their acceptance of the truth happened to quickly, heres why. They were too in shock, I suppose you could say, reality hadn't hit them. Now they've had their first real interaction with their parents, and have had the chance to settle down into reality.  
  
Draco: You talk too much.  
  
GML: And your an annoying pain. As I was saying, I rather like this chapter. Don't worry, there's plenty of complications ahead. Next chapter, Damion's first interaction with Snape as a Slytherin, a little brother-brother scene from Damion and Draco, and double trouble for the school. evil grin mutters I just gotta figure out what that trouble is... grin Hey! I know! Anyone got any ideas? I'll take suggestions. I only ask that it includes both D&D. Now! REVIEW!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Malfoy Twins

Chapter 5

By: GoddessMoonLady

Disclaimer:

GML: Hey! Has anyone seen Harry?

Draco: No... isn't he with you?

GML: If he was, would I be asking?

Draco: Hey... Where's Professor Snape?

GML: looks around Shit! hurrys out of the room

Draco: follows

GML: blasts down the door to Snapes lab Severus!

Snape: stops in mid action

GML: How many times have I told you!? You can NOT use Harry as a Potions tester! He is NOT a lab rat!

Harry: gagged and tied MmmmmMM!!!! MMMPH!

GML: Hand over the Potter!

Snape: Fine! thows down the spoon and storms out of the room

GML: unties the gag and ropes Idiot!

Harry: Thanks... that was a lax potion.

Draco: wince Oh my poor baby! You wouldn't have been able to 'get it up' for a long time!

GML: sigh I don't own 'HP', Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to have a nice long... talk, with our Potions master. stalks out of the room

Key:

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Tele-talk

Dami! Dami, Where are you!? Silence. Either he was out of reach or ignoring him. More likely the second.

Draco hurried down the hallways searching for Damion.

"Now if I were Dami, where would I go?" He wondered aloud. He'd already checked the Common Room and Their dorm but he was nowhere in sight.

Draco turned another corner then paused. His mind was whirling with guesses. 'The dungeons? No, Dami wouldn't be there. He wouldn't go to the Gryffindor Common room, he can't get in. The astronomy tower? Nah... it'd take him too long to get there... So where the Hell could he be?'

"Malfoy!" Draco turned to see Granger and the Weaslett hurrying toward him.

"What Granger?" Draco asked glancing down the hallway he had been walking down as though Damion would just 'appear' there.

"Your looking for Damion? I believe I know where he is." Hermione said as they stopped before the boy.

Draco's head snapped back to them. "Where? How would you know?"

Hermione smiled grimly, "Simple. He usually goes to the same place when he gets uptight for some reason or another. The Quiditch Pitch to fly."

"Of course! Why didn't I think to look there?" He started back toward the Entrance Hall.

"Simple. You don't know him well enough yet. Don't worry, it's easy to figure out his habits. When he gets too emotional, he flys. Simple as that." Hermione smiled as she and Ginny fell into step with Draco.

Ginny giggled slightly, "Too true. Hermione, remember that one time when Fred was teasing him about Cho Chang? He got so irritated that he took off on his Firebolt and refused to come down from flying over the Burrow for four hours!"

"Chang?" Draco asked interested

"Yeah, Damion's had a Huge crush on her for the last... year, I think." Ginny put in chuckling, "Of course, then their was the whole 'Cedric' thing."

"Yeah, I don't know where he stands with her now. Everytime she sees him or trys to talk to him she brakes down crying wanting to talk about what happened to Cedric." Hermione frowned.

"I know, that's gotta be tuff. He hates talking about that. He won't even talk to Dumbledore or Si- -er- Snuffles and that's saying something." Ginny added glancing at Draco and around the rest of the hall. "Personally, I think Cho should be ashamed of hereslf. She 'claims' to really like Damion, yet, Cedrics all that's on her mind. I mean, I can understand greaving, but this is too much."

Draco glanced around the hall as they crossed toward the doors, mentally storing away the 'Cho' info, to bring up with his double later. They all waited till they were outside before continuing their conversation.

"Who's Snuffles? I've heard you all mention him on several occasions before." Draco asked.

"Er- Sorry, Malfoy, But that's for Damion to tell you. It's his desision whether you know or not. Don't worry, though, I'm sure he'll tell you sooner or later." Hermione offered him a soft smile. Suddenly her face changed as a thought hit her, "Snuffles! Oh, no! He doesn't know about Damion! He's gonna go balistic when he finds out!"

Ginny's eyes widened, "Damn! I knew something was getting forgotten in all the excitement. We'll have to remind Damion to write him."

They dropped their conversation as they entered the stadium. They walked out onto the edge of the feild and looked around. Draco spotted Damion first, flying around the goals on the far end of the feild.

"He's too far away to yell at him. Guess we'll just have to go air-born." Draco commented heading toward the Slytherin locker room, and Ginny headed for the broom shed next to it.

"Uh, You guys go ahead, I'll just go sit in the stands and wait." She turned and hurried off.

"What's her problem?" Draco asked watching the girl hurry off.

Ginny watched Hermione clime the stairs quickly, "She doesn't like flying. Ever since first year when she found out all those tips she'd learned from books were useless for actual flying. Hasn't been on a broom since." She turned and they continued to get their brooms, "Whenever Damion, Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and I play Quiditch she always just sits out watching or playing score-keeper."

"What, is she afraid of flying or something?" Draco asked, it never dawned on him that he had been holding a civil and somewhat enjoyable conversation with a Weasley, and not to mention a muggle-born.

"I don't think so. I mean she can fly, if she has too, she just doesn't like it." Ginny grinned evilly, "I think it's just 'cause she can't read a book and fly on a broom at the same time."

Draco had to laugh at that. He and Ginny quickly retrieved their brooms and took to the air making a beeline for Damion.

Damion was flying around the hoops as fast as he could, doing flips, and making dives. He was holding back the pain he felt at his 'friend's' reactions. He had heard Draco call out to him but had ignored it.

"Dami!"

He jerked to a halt as Draco flew right into his path effectivly getting his attention.

"How did you find me?" Damion asked, he hadn't noticed Ginny comming toward them or Hermione in the stands.

"Weaslette and Granger." Draco answered gesturing to the girls. Ginny smacked him in the back of the head for the 'Weaslette'. Draco just smirked rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh. Well, then just... go away." Damion started to turn his broom away to fly off but Draco grabbed it.

"Oh no, brother dearest, I want to know exactly what happened." Draco said keeping ahold of Damion's broom.

"Then I'll tell you later." Damion said looking meaningfully at Ginny.

Ginny caught the hint and smiled, "I think I'll go keep Hermione company while you boys talk. She looks awfully lonely over there by herself." She took off leaving the twins to themselves.

"Come on Dami, lets go sit in one of the other stands and talk." Draco let go of Damion's broom. He lead the way as the boys landed in a stand on the other side of the feild.

Draco laid their brooms across the bech next to him and turned to face his brother. He continued their conversation mentally as it seamed more privet.

So? What happened? The Weasel said he 'cut you off before you could have your fun insulting them'. What really happened, Dami?

Damion turned his eyes to his feet. He scuffed his shoe on the bench for a moment before answering. All I did was walk over to them and say 'Hey guys'. They started saying some rather harsh things.

Like what? Draco frowned, he didn't like how down this was making Damion. Sure he was having trouble dealing, but Damion was still his brother and this had to be harder on him then on Draco himself. At least Draco's friends had easily accepted the change.

Damion sighed, Seamus was really cold and said 'Well, if it isn't the long lost malfoy twin.' Dean asked if I had come to mock the 'lowly Gryffindors'. I've never heard either of them sound so cold. And it only gets worse. When I asked what happened Ron demanded to know why I hadn't told them I was a Malfoy. As though I had known all along! And he called me a... a Slytherin Snake.

Draco looked a bit offended that Damion would take this as an insault. Damion continued not even looking at him.

Not that the name along is a bad thing, but the way he said it... It hurt, Dra. Ron's suppose to be my best friend.

Draco felt sorry for his brother and wrapped his arm around Damion's shoulders, surprising them both. Damion just leaned into his brother's side.

You know. After you left the hall I whent to find out what happened. Draco smirked, I pointed my wand at the Weasel and 'reminded' him which twin liked to torment him. He was really pissed I think. You should have seen the look on his face when Granger and Weaslette agreed with me.

Are you serious? Damion glanced up into his double's face.

Completely. Damion had to laugh at the thought of Ron's expression. After a few moments, Damion settled back into his pained silence.

They sat like that for a while, Draco silently comforting his other half and Damion fighting back tears.

Finally after a few minutes Damion pulled away and smiled. "Come on Dra, 'Mione and Ginny are probably wondering about us." He laughed slightly, releaving the tension.

"All right. Speaking of Granger and the Weaslette, they mentioned 'Snuffles'. Who the hell is Snuffles?" Draco asked as he picked up their brooms and handed Damion his.

"Snuffles? Shit! Snuffles! I completely forgot about him! I'll have to write him as soon as I can and tell him what happened..." Damion gasped as he climbed on his broom and lifted into the air with Draco. Catching the qustioning look from Draco, he added, "I'll tell you later. It's a Looong story."

Draco nodded and they both took off, racing across the feild, toward the girls who were sitting there chatting about this and that. Damion hopped off his broom and sat next to Hermione Draco stood leaning against the edge of the box.

"Sorry it took us so long. I had a few problems to deal with." Damion smiled appologetically.

"It's ok Damion. We were there, remember? We saw how that idiot brother of mine acted." Ginny offered him a comforting smile.

"Come on you guys, we've been out here for over four hours. Let's go inside. It's about time for Lunch and Damion skipped Breakfast. Thank goodness it's a Sunday." Hermione stood and lead the way toward the steps. The other three rolled their eyes and followed her.

Hermione waited for the boys and Ginny to put up their brooms. Then the Slytherin boys and Gryffindor girls made their way back up to the castle lightly talking about this and that.

They split up and whent to their sepperate tables upon entering the Great Hall. Damion and Draco made their way over to join the Slytherin court at their table.

"Hey guys. You okay, Dami, sweety?" Blaise asked when the boys sat down.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks Zabini." Damion smiled slightly at the girl's concern.

Blaise laughed, "You can call me Blaise, or Bini, or anything you want, just not Mariel or anything connected to it."

"Mariel?" Damion asked raising an eyebrow.

Draco laughed, "It's her middle name. Blaise Mariel Zabini. She hates it. Don't you Mariri."

Blaise reach across the table and smacked Draco on the shoulder. Damion laughed with the others as Draco silently pouted.

Millicent dropped into the seat next to Damion. "Hey guys! What did I miss?"

Pansy smirked, "Just introducing Damion, here, to the usual Slytherin court routine. You know, Dra calls Bini Mariri, Bini smacks Dra, we all laugh."

"Oh, then in that case, not much." She grins and turns to Damion, "Hey, Sorry I didn't get to meet you this morning, I'm not a morning person. You can call me Millicent, Millie, or whatever. Unlike our oh-so-sweet Bini I don't have a hang up on my middle name."

Damion laughed at this introduction. He was slowly starting to see that the Slytherins arent as horrible as everyone makes them out to be.

The rest of the day the gang spent getting to know their new member and letting him in on a few secrets about his new house. Dinner was spent in much the same manner as Lunch with them talking about everything and getting on well. They glared at the Gryffindors a bit, laughed at Snape's shocked and slightly angery face, and commented on how rediculous Dumbledore was. All in all it was an interesting day. And tomorrow was classes.

The twins were lounging on Draco's bed down in their dorm. Damion was telling Draco about life at the Dursleys. When he mentioned the time Fred and George dropped the Ten Tongue Toffee and Dudley ate it, Draco nearly fell off his bed laughing.

"Dra, you should have seen it! It just kept getting bigger and bigger!" Damion laughed, holding his stomach.

"Oh, man, I bet it was hilarious!" Draco paused, "Wait a minute! The Weasley twins! Hey, damion... What would you say to a little revenge on those idiots for this morning?" he grinned evilly.

"What are you-?" Damion caught on and grinned, "Brilliant! They're the top pranksters in the school! I'll talk to them in the morning."

Damion and Draco grinned as Damion climbed off of Draco's bed and into his own. The pulled the curtans closed as they did last night and lay there thinking of the jokes they could play with the Weasley Twin's help.

Draco closed his eyes, "'Night Dami. Sleep well."

Damion smiled then closed his eyes as well, "G'Night Dra Dra. Happy dreams."

The boys fell asleap in their usual curled up positions.

GML: Whoa. Finally finished. This chapter took more thought then I expected. I started it but had to put it on pause.

Draco: Are you going to tell them why you haven't updated in a while?

GML: Chill Dra! I will! I was just getting to it, Anyways, sorry about the long wait. I just spent, like, 2 1/2 weeks in Columbus with no access to a compy with a Wordpad. sigh Anyways, I got this chap finnished ASAP! Thanks to Sevti Rune, for the idea of using the Weasley Twins. It definatly helped, I wasn't sure what to do next. sigh Oh, and about the tele-talk distance thing, I havent desided yet.

Harry: mutters Ah, so that's why Snape got away with using me as a tester last week.

GML: HE WHAT!?!?! Ok, Like, don't like!? REVIEW!!! starts for the door SEVERUS!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Malfoy Twins

Chapter 6

By: GoddessMoonLady

Disclaimer:

GML: Ok! I'm finally getting to finnish this chap!

Harry: About damn time! This has been on hiatus for almost ever!

GML:glares: It's not my fault! I've been moving a lot!

Draco: Riiight. Sure it's not.

GML:smacks D in the back of the head: Shut up!

Snape:raises eyebrow: Aren't you forgetting to do something?

GML: Oh? Oh! Me no own 'HP'! I'm just barrowing it... I think.

Draco: Are you sure that dye didn't affect your brain?

GML:glares at D: Shut UP Draco!

Harry: Dye? What dye?

Draco:smirk: She tried to dye her hair black yesterday.

Harry: Oh. :evil grin: So it fried her brains?

GML: SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU! DAMMIT! I DID NOT FRY MY BRAINS!

H&D:laugh:

GML:glare:pulls out wand: Crucio!

H&D:screams:

Snape:sigh: I'll get the post Cruciotus potion.

Key:

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

:Tele-talk:

:H:H:H:H:H:

"Damion! Wake up! We've got class!" Draco tossed a pillow at his sleaping brother on his way to the bathroom.

Damion mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like 'Go to hell' and rolled over.

Draco paused at the door to the bathroom, "If you don't get up now, Bini will be in here soon, and I don't think you want her to wake you up."

"Piss off."

"Ooook... Don't say I didn't warn you." Draco shrugged and continued into the bathroom closing the door.

About five minutes later the door to the boys dorm was flung open.

"Gooooood morning, guys!" Blaise yelled as Pansy and Millicent snickered behind her. Blaise looked around the room, Crabbe and Goyle were just dragging themselves out of bed, Nott was nowhere to be seen, Draco was obviously in the bathroom, and... Damion was still in bed. She grinned evilly. "Girls, I believe Dami slept in... Should we... wake him?"

The other girls nodded enthusiasticly, and started giggling as Blaise approached his bed, wand raised. Draco came out of the bathroom in time to see her stop beside his brother's bed.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Blaise whispered as she lifted Damion off his bed. She floated him just over the floor and cut the spell. Damion fell to the floor with a flop.

"Zabini!" Damion cried as soon as caught sight of the laughing girl. The others just laughed harder. Hearing his brother laughing from the bathroom doorway he turned to glare at him.

"Draco!" Damion glared at his brother, "Shut up, you Git!"

"Oh, sod off, I did warn you to get up, didn't I? Now, get your sodding arse off the floor and go take a shower, we're gonna be late for breakfast." Draco snickered as he walked over to his nightstand and started combing his hair.

Damion stood muttering about 'Stupid Brothers', 'Psycotic girls', and 'Bloody Slytherins' as he gathered his robes for the day and headed for the bathroom.

About twenty minutes later Damion and Draco were both dressed and heading up to breakfast with a drooling Crabbe and Goyle, and giggling Blaise, Pansy, and Millicent.

Damion glared at them as they entered the Great Hall. They all took seats near Etre. Justin took one look at Damion's angry face, Draco's amusement, and the girls laughing and knew precisely what had happened. He leaned across the table toward Damion.

"I take it Blasie gave you the 'typical' morning 'wake up call'?" He asked causing Draco and the girls to break down snickering again. Damione snorted. "What did they do this time?"

"I got demped on the floor thanks to a levitating spell." Damion shot a glare at Blaise who just grinned cheekily.

"Ouch. Well, that's better then the water balloons full of Draco's hair gel, they nailed Theodore with last week. He grinned. Damion stared at him then burst out laughing.

"It's not funny! I had to restock my entire supply by owl order!" Draco pouted. Damion just grinned in amusement.

"Ah, so That's why you weren't wearing any. I was wondering, thought you might have actually realised how much that stuff makes you look like you have a bunch of yellow sticks on your head." Damion grinned at him as everyone else laughed.

Everyone quickly finnished up their breakfasts and headed off for their first class of the day, Potions.

They were laughing and talking as they approached the staircase down toward the dungeons when someone called to them.

"Damion! Draco!" The Slytherins turned to find Hermione and Ginny hurrying to catch up with them.

"You okay, Damion?" Ginny asked as she slung an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm fine, Gin." Damion smiled gratefully at the girls as the rest of the Slytherins stared. Draco and Damion continued walking with Hermione and Ginny joining the group, much to the other Slytherin's confusion.

Draco glanced at Hermione and grinned, "Hey, Granger, think you could do a favor for us?"

Hermione frowned, "Depends on the favor."

"Dami and I need to speak with the Weasley Twins. Think you could pass on the word for us?" He smirked remembering the plan from the other night. That intrigued the other Slytherins.

"Why would you two need the Weasley Twins?" Blaise asked. Damion grinned.

"Let's just say, we're in need of their... services." Damion added slyly.

Ginny sighed, "In other words, they wan't revenge. Fred and George style." She smirked as Damion wrapped an arm around her waist and squeezed.

"Damn strait." The Twins answered together. The group laughed and continued on their way toward the Potions classroom as Ginny said her good byes and rushed off to DADA.

Snape's classroom door was already open when the group arrived. Draco and Damion sat together with Pansy and Millicent behind them and Blaise in front. Crabbe and Goyle sat at a table behind the girls.

"Um... Zabini, do you think I could sit with you? I'd rather not be with my housemates at the moment." Hermione asked as she stood next to Blaise's table.

Blaise looked up at the girl in surprise, "Sure Granger, if you don't mind sitting with a bunch of 'slimy snakes'." she rolled her eyes.

Hermione set her bag down on the floor and took the seat beside Blaise, "Right now, sitting with the 'slimy snakes' sounds better then the 'loathsome lions'. Personally, I prefer to sit with 'friends'." She turned and smiled at Damion and Draco. Ever since yesterday on the pitch she had started to regard Draco as a friend.

"'Loathsome lions'?" Blaise asked trying the frase, she grinned, "I like it. But you do realise your a Gryffindor too right?"

Hermione laughed, "Personally, I'd rather think of myself as a Gryffinclaw."

The rest of the Slytherins laughed at that. Their laughter only doubled when the Gryffindors arrived and took their seats while staring at Hermione.

Ron was the first to come out of his shock, he walked across the room to stand beside her table, "Hermione, What are you doing?" he demanded, "Your sitting with Slytherins!" His nose was wrinkled in disgust.

No one noticed Snape in the doorway as they were all paying attention to the little scene unfolding before them.

"Actually, Ron, I prefer to think of it as I'm sitting with my 'friends'. You know, the ones that aren't going to turn on one of their own just because of something that isn't under their control." She glared at him.

"Why don't you buzz off, Weasel. She's welcome over here, your not, so beat it." Pansy sneered from behind Damion.

Ron glared at the Slytherins, "Like hell I'm going to leave her with you slimy lot! Come on, Hermione." He grabbed her arm forcefully pulling her up from her seat. The Slytherins all had their wands out and pointed at him in a matter of seconds. It was clear to everyone in the room that they had accepted Hermione as an un-official Slytherin, after all they accepted Damion, why not take in Granger as well. She is after all the most un-judgemental of the group.

"Language, Mr. Weasley." Snape interupted making his presance known, "Twenty-five points from Gryffindor for your mouth and man-handling a fellow student. Now I suggest you get back to your seat before you loose any more!"

Ron let go of Hermion and hurried back accross the room to his seat. Where he sat glaring at Hermione, the Slytherins, and Snape.

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione said as she retook her seat. The Slytherins all put their wands away. Snape watched as the twins leaned forward to make sure she was okay. Blaise patted her on the back quietly looking at her arm for bruising.

"You will be working in teams of two today. The instructions for today's potion is on the board." He tapped it with his wand, "You have till the end of class. Begin!" He took his seat behind his desk to observe his students.

Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Crabbe retrived their ingrediants. The class worked mostly in silence as they split up the work, Damion, Blaise, and Millicent chopped up their ingrediants, Crabbe and Goyle massacured theirs, while Draco, Hermione, and Pansy did the adding and stirring.

Snape noted how well the twins worked together. It seamed that each had found what the other was missing. No wonder they got a perfect score when he made them work together. He had noticed it a long time ago, Damion had always prepared his ingrediants perfectly, yet had trouble figuring out exact measurements to add, where as Draco could always added the perfect measurments, yet his preperations were, shall we say, far from perfect.

The rest of the class whent by quickly without a hitch, unless you count Neville's melting cauldron. Snape allowed them to clean up five minutes before the bell, as well as assigning them a two foot essay on the use of Runespore Venom as it was a main ingrediant in today's potion. The Slytherins plus one Gryffinclaw left the room and headed upstairs when the bell rang.

They were all on their way to Charms, when Ginny, whom had Transfiguration next, joined them. "I just saw the Fred and George. They said they'd be more then delighted to help with a little 'punnish Ronniekens time' as they put it." She informed them as she fell into step with Damion.

"That's excelent, Gin! Did they say when we could talk?" Damion asked wrapping an arm around the younger girl's shoulders.

"Yup, today after lunch, your to meet them in the 'Rowena room', where ever that is. I believe you've got a free period then, right?" She asked glancing at everyone.

"I know where that is." Damion smirked.

"Sure do. This is gonna get interesting." Draco smirked. The rest of the Slytherins grinned.

:So Dami, all set for our little 'Revenge': Draco glanced at Damion, who met his eyes.

:You better believe it.: Damion smirked:I can just see the looks on their faces when we get done with them.:

Draco chuckled silently:Indeed. Show them no mercy:

:After the way Ron grabbed Hermione in class? Most definately not:

Draco nodded in agreement.

"What are you two talking about?"

The twins jumped in surprise. It was Hermione who'd spoken. She had been watching them for the last couple of minutes. The others were looking at them questioningly.

"We weren't talking about anything. We didn't say a thing." Damion answered.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Please, I was the one that told you about the magical twin thing. I know all about the bond, and the telepathic thing. I also saw you keep glancing at each other and nodding. No one here is stupid enough to miss it." She paused frowning and glancing over her shoulder, "Well, no one except Crabbe and Goyle, that is." The Slytherins laughed while Crabbe and Goyle watched confused.

"Well, in that case we were just amusing ourselves with talking about our plans. No mercy." Draco informed her slinging his arms around her's and Blaise's shoulders.

"Especially after the way Ron treated you in class." Damion added frowning. Millicent wrapped her arms around him and Pansy, whom in turned wrapped her other arm around Hermione's shoulders so that they were all connected.

"What did Ron do to Hermione?" Ginny demanded frowning. She turned angry brown eyes on the rest of the group.

"Hermione was sitting with us on our side of the room and Weasel didn't like it, so he stormed over demanding Hermione return to Gryffindor's side with him. When she refused, he grabbed her roughly by the arm and forced her out of her seat to drag her away. Luckily for him Professor Snape chose that moment to let everyone know he was there, other wise Weasel would have been hexed six ways from Sunday." Millie informed the younger girl.

Ginny was absolutely seething! 'How dare Ron even think of trying something like that! I'll kill him!' She thought angerilly. Damion squeezed her shoulders in a one armed hug while the others gave her soothing smiles.

"Don't worry about it Ginny. He'll get what's comming to him soon enough. I promise." Draco reasured her.

:H:H:H:H:H:

GML: Well, that does it for chapter 6.

Draco: Finally!

GML: Shut up! I was buisy!

Harry: Yeah, sure you were.

GML: Hey! It isn't my fault! Honestly! First, I loose the disk I had the beginning of this chapter saved on to finnish on the road, then I can't set my computer up, then my disk drive crashes!

Draco: Excuses, excuses...

GML: I'll give you 'excuses', Incendio!

Draco:robes catch on fire: Ahhh! put 'em out! Put 'em out!

GML:smirk: Maybe now you'll learn not to piss me off. Now, as I should have said, I'm sorry it took so long, now, Like? Don't like? REVIEW and tell me so! Oh! And go ahead and flame, I think they're funny. :Smirk:

Draco: Psyco... :pouts staring at his crispy, chared robes:


	7. Chapter 7

Malfoy Twins

Chapter 7

By: GoddessMoonLady

Disclaimer:

GML::sigh: Sorry! Sorry! Didn't mean to take so long!

Draco: But you still did!

GML: I know! Shut up! I was away from the computer for a while while moving around from place to place.

Harry::rolls eyes:

GML: Now, I don't own 'HP' I just love torchering them. Crucio!

Draco::ducks:

Snape::nailed head on::drops in pain:

GML::eyes wide: Ooopps... :gulp: Uh... Gotta go::darts out of the room:

Snape: SERENITY!

D&H::snogging in the corner:

Key:

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

:Tele-talk:

:H:H:H:H:H:

Damion and Draco ate little durring lunch, ancious for their meeting with the Weasley twins. As soon as they finnished they excused themselves from their friends and left the hall.

:So, where is this Rowena Room? And why haven't I heard of it: Draco asked as he followed his brother up the stairs.

:There are many rooms in this castle you haven't heard of Draco.: Damion tossed back over his shoulder to his brother as he started up another set of stairs heading for the third floor. :And to answer your first question, it's on the seventh floor, at the opposite end of the castle from the Gryffindor Common room.:

:The seventh floor! But we're only on the third! It'll take forever to get there: Draco stared at his brother in horror.

:No, it whon't. Quite being a Drama Queen, I know a short cut once we hit the next landing.: He hurried up the stairs with Draco behind him muttering about 'not being a drama queen'.

He stopped in front of a painting of an old lady in a rocking chair, bowing polightly, "Pardon me, Ma'am, but may we pass?"

The old lady smiled at him, "But of course, Laddy." The painting swung forward reveiling another stair case. Damion quickly started up the stairs with Draco following behind. At the top of the small staircase was another painting, Damion pushed it out and stepped out into the hall.

"We thank you, Ma'am." He bowed again. Draco blinked as he realised it was another painting of the same old lady, she smiled and waved them off as they started away. "That was Lady Mc'Dorlwent, a sweet old lady."

"Where are we now?" Draco asked, he had never been in this part of the castle before. He gazed around in intrest.

"The seventh floor, the Rowena room is around the corner here." He smirked as Draco stared.

"Impossible! We were just on the third floor landing!"

"And now we're on the Seventh floor. There are many staircases like the one we just used, you just need to know how to find them. There's one on the second floor that leads to the Gryffindor Common room corridor and another that leads from the dungeons to the Charms corridor. Quite useful that." He stopped before a large picture of a beautiful woman in royal blue. She was quite intellegent looking with her deep brown hair and bright knowing blue eyes.

"Hello, dears! What are you doing this far from the rest of the castle?" She addressed them with a slight smile.

"Lady Rowena, It's me, Harry. Well, Damion, now. This is my twin brother Draco." He smiled at the friendly portrait, he had made friends with Rowena back in third year when he was exploring the castle one night trying to relax.

"A pleasure to meet you dear," She smiled at Draco, "I take it your meeting those two rascals the Weasley twins, they are inside, have fun, loves." Rowena swung forward to reveal an arch in the wall. Damion lead Draco inside and sure enough Fred and George Weasley were sitting on a couch with a notebook and some other papers between them.

Fred looked up as the door opened, "Hey, mates! We were just dealing with a little buisness while we were waiting, come on in." He and George started packing up the papers as Damion and Draco joined them in front of the fire.

"So," said George, "You whant our help getting a touch of revenge on little Ronniekens, eh?" He grinned mischieviously. Damion and Draco nodded.

"Especially after-"

"What he did to Hermione." Damion finnished Draco's sentence angrilly. Fred and George exchanged amused glances.

"I see you've-"

"Discovered the habit-"

"Of finishing each-"

"Other's sentances."

Damion and Draco laughed. It was rather odd to have two sets of twins in the same room.

"Wait, what do you mean,"

"'After what he did to Hermione.'"

"What did he do?'

Fred and George stared as Draco recounted the tail for the twins, "And that's when Snape showed up. If he hadn't we would have hexed the Weasel to Hell and back." Damion nodded.

"Bloody git..."

"He deserves more then what we've come up with!"

"So what have you come up with?" Damion asked eyeing the twins curiously.

"The perfect plan for little Ronniekens and his little friends." Fred grinned.

"Total humiliation!" George nodded proudly.

Fred leaned forward, "Here's what we're going to do," Everyone else leaned forward to listen, evil grins splitting their faces the whole time.

The meeting broke up after everyone knew their parts. That night Fred and George snuck into the 6th year Gryffindor boy's dorm to charm their clothes while the rest of the Slytherins (Plus One Gryffinclaw and One Weaslette) set up the rest of the traps in the Entrance Hall. They wanted this where everyone would see. The Prank was planned to go off tommorow morning after Breakfast.

The next morning everone prepared themselves for 'set off'. Damion, Draco, Hermione, Ginny, and the rest of the Slytherin court sat around the Slytherin table whispering excitedly. They had invited the two girls to sit with them as their own house wasn't too welcoming at the moment.

"Everything all set?" Ginny whispered, eyeing her brother evilly.

"All set. Fred and George set up Weasel and we all finished off the rest last night." Damion confirmed.

"This is gonna be brilliant!" Pansy squeeled quietly.

:If not a touch horrifying: Draco smirk as Damion choked on a laugh.

:Ewww! Bad mental image Dra:

Draco snickered, "Everyone finished? They're watching us."

"Show time!" Blaise crowd quietly as the large group stood from the table and started for the doors.

The doors had just shut behind them when the Weasel and co. caught up.

"Hey! Snakes!"

Smirking slightly, the Slytherins, plus girls, quickly crossed into the activation circle and turned, waiting for the Gryffindors to join them. The Gryffindors didn't disapoint.

Ron, Seamus, and Dean approached them haughtily, not even realising the group had stopped only when reaching a certain spot.

"What's your problem now, Weasel?" Draco demanded.

"My problem is little snakes like you! You and your Freak brother!" Ron snarled. He didn't even notice as his robes became completley clear.

"Yeah, I can't believe you Hermione! Turning to them! I bet your just as big of a whore as their girls!" Seamus snarled. There whent his robes as well.

"Piss off! All three of you! You don't know anything!" Damion snarled.

"Ha!" Dean crowed, "Shut up, Slytherin Git!" There whent Dean's robes.

The insaults picked up, each time one of the boys insaulted Hermione, Draco, or Damion another peice of clothing vannishes, but since they're only becoming invisible none of the three even notice.

Finally it happened.

"Why don't all three of you go crawl in a hole and die!" Ron snarled, Dean and Seamus nodding. There whent the final straw, or rather cloth. Their boxers vannished.

The Slytherin girls (plus Hermione and Ginny) let out shrieks of disgust. The boys turned green and quickly turned away, shuddering with disgust.

"What the Hell is your problems? Finally hit a nerve did we?" Seamus sneered. Behind them the doors to the Great Hall flew open and the rest of the school poored out to head to their first class of the day. The crowd froze. Silence then... Girls shrieked and covered their eyes, guys burst out laughing, and The three 'robeless' figures looked around confused.

"Look down," Damione hissed grinning evilly.

Ron, Dean, and Seamus screamed like a set of girls and tried to run, only to find their feet glued to the floor! They struggled to cover themselves as the Slytherins laughed.

McGonagal, and Snape pushed their way through the crowd to see what was causing all the trouble.

:Heads up! Here comes our Dear Heads of House: Draco crowed spotting them.

"Snape & McGonagal!" Damion hissed as the group instantly pulled scandalised expressions.

"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagal demanded as she stared at the three seemingly naked boys.

Ron opened his mouth to speak but Damion beet him to it, "We were on our way to get our books for class when they stopped us. The seemed rather insistant we stop here for some reason. Then they started insaulting us. Oddly their clothes strated to vannish!"

"I think they had that setr up for us!" Hermione cried in 'distress'. Damion wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she hid her face to cover her laughter, the shudders making it look like she was crying.

"Honestly, Ron! I''m writting home to Mum about this! How Dare you!" Ginny shrieked as she glared at her brother, determinedly keeping her eyes on his face.

"That's pathetic. They aim for revenge and winde up caught in their own trap." Draco shook his head in disgust.

"Can we go to class now? Standing around staring at Gryffindor's small... assets is NOT my favorite hobby." Blaise shuddered, Pansy hugged the other girl, shuddering as well.

"Right, 150 points from Gryffindor for such a heinous prank. Off to class with you lot." Snape sneered, his eyes glittering evilly as he motioned the Slytherins off.

"Thank you, Professor." Milli called as they all turned and fled shuddering with muffled laughter. As soon as they got to the second floor they couldn't hold it in anymore.

"It worked! Did you see the looks on their faces! Priceless!" Ginny crowed as she danced around with Blaise.

"I know! I still can't believe it!" Pansy smirked, "Di you see how small their packages were?"

"PANSY!" The twins shouted scandalised.

"We so don't,"

"Wanna here THAT!"

Damion and Draco stared at her in horror. The rest of the group burst out laughing. Pulling themselves together they straitened out their robes and split off. Hermione going to Arithmancy, the Slytherins going to Charms with Ravenclaw, and Ginny heading off to Transfiguration.

:H:H:H:H:H:

GML::hiding under desk in an empty classroom::whisper: Here we go! I changed that prank a bit at the last minute.

Harry::peaks under desk: What the hell are you doing under there?

GML: Hiding from Snape of course::glares:

Draco::peers over Harry's shoulder: It's you fault for hexing him.

GML: That was an accedent::sigh: Well? Was it worth the wait? ok, maybe not. But I did try. :shrugs: Sorry, I can't say exactly how long till the next chap comes out, nut I'll try to make it soon. Well? Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Malfoy Twins   
Chapter 8   
By: GoddessMoonLady   
Disclaimer:   
GML: Ok! Here we go again! Goddess I'm having real trouble with this now.   
Draco: About damn time you got back to this fic!   
Harry: Seriously! Isn't this like the favorite request?   
GML: 'sigh' I know, I know, but this fic is giving me problems. I know where I WANT to take it, but as for getting there... That's a different story.   
Draco: 'smirk' Poor Baby.   
GML: 'glares' Fuck off Malfoy.   
Harry: 'snicker' It's been a while since I heard that.   
GML: You Fuck off too, Potter.   
Harry: 'pouts'   
Snape: 'sigh' You were suppose to be saying...?   
GML: Oh! No own 'HP'! Goddess... That gets lame having to repeat. 'pause' 'shrugs' 

Key:   
"Speech"   
'Thoughts'   
!!Tele-talk!!   
::H::H::H::H::H:: 

The next few weeks passed without much change. The main change was Damion learning to get out of bed before Blaise and the other girls made their appearances but only After he'd had water balloons dropped on his head and his bed sheets turned to ice. 

Hermione and Ginny became permanent attachments to the group of Slytherins. They walked to classes with them, ate with them, they'd even taken to sitting in the Slytherin common room with them. None of the other Slytherins dared say a word about their presence as they were with the Slytherin Court, and no one argued with their sixth year leaders, not even the seventh years. 

Christmas break had finally come and Damion and Draco were in their room packing. 

"Christmas is finally here!" Draco grinned as he neatly folded one of his shirts. "I wonder how Mother has decorated the Manor this year." 

Damion made a noncommittal sound as he dropped a pile of messily folded shirts into his trunk. Over the last few weeks the thought of spending Christmas with his new family had become nerve racking. What if he did something wrong and they didn't want him there anymore? He'd never spent Christmas with anymore before. What if his parents spent time with him and realized they didn't like him? 

Draco blinked and turned to look at him. "Dami? Are you all right?" 

Damion started, "What?" He turned to look at Draco. 

"Are you all right? You look kind of pale." Draco crossed the space between their beds and placed a hand on his brother's forehead. "You don't feel sick, do you?" 

"No, no. Just, just nerves, I think." Damion shook off Draco's hand and plopped down on his bed next to his things. 

"What is there to be nervous about? Talk to me Dami, maybe I can help." Draco sat down next to Damion wrapping an arm about his brother's shoulders. 

Damion swallowed, keeping his eyes on his trainers. "It's just... I've never spent the Holidays with anyone before. When I was staying at the Dorsey's I'd stay in my... room, while they were celebrating. Then when I came here I've spent every year here. Add to that the fact that I've never had a family before... I mean what if Mum and Dad spend time around me and decide they don't really want another son? What if I do something wrong? I just... I don't know." He shook his head, trembling slightly. He was honestly surprised that he was even telling Draco this. In the last couple weeks he found himself telling Draco things he hadn't even confided in Ron and Hermione about. 

Draco blinked in surprise at just how much this was really bothering Damion. He'd known this was a big change for him, but he'd seemed to be coping well. He always seemed to cope with everything. But then again, he'd had plenty of dealings with the whole 'Boy-who-lived' image, but when it came to family, something he'd never dealt with before... Draco squeezed Damion's shoulders comfortingly. 

"It'll be okay, Dami. I know you're nervous, but really, everything will be fine. Mother and Father are probably about as nervous as you are. Don't worry, no matter what you do, nothing could change their minds about wanting you. I mean, look at what they have to deal with me. I'm loud, pushy, demanding, spoilt, and a complete brat. I think they could use someone to counter that." Draco smirked at the startled laugh he got for his efforts. 

Damion lifted his head reluctantly to look Draco in the eye, "You really think so?" 

Draco nodded firmly, "Most definitely. Now come on, enough mushy stuff, we've got to finish packing." He squeezed Damion's shoulders one more time before standing and returning to his own packing. 

Damion smiled slightly at his brother's retreating back. Shaking his head he stood and finished putting his things away, a little neater this time. 

Before either boy knew it they were sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts express, surrounded by their friends, as the train silently chugged its way toward London. Damion sat with his head resting on Draco's shoulder watching everyone around them. Greg, Millicent, Vincent, and Ginny were playing exploding snap, while Morag and Pansy were playing Wizards Chess. Hermione was listening to Blaise recount stories of when she and Draco were growing up. 

Draco glared at Blaise as she told Hermione about the time Draco thought he could fly without his broom. 

"So, He climbed up the tree, leaving the broom on the ground. As soon as he thought he was high enough, he looked down at me giving the most self important look any six year old ever wore and jumped. He fell like a rock. Lucky for him he only got a sprained wrist and ankle; I think his ego took more damage." Blaise smirked at Draco as Hermione laughed. 

"Oh, shut it Mariri." Draco glared petulantly. 

Blaise leaned across the seat, careful not to hit Dami who had dosed off listening to the story, and smacked Draco upside the head. "I told you never to call me that!" 

"Then stop telling annoying stories about me." Draco glared as he ran a hand through his brother's hair. He glanced down as Damion sighed in his sleep. 

"He looks exhausted." Hermione commented, observing the sleeping Malfoy. 

Draco nodded, "He was awake almost all night, worrying himself sick about what our parents will think about him. I tried to sooth his worries, but I guess it didn't do much good." 

"I'm not really surprised. He doesn't have any experience with family, other then the Weasleys. The Dusleys are far from the best examples." She watched Damion nuzzle slightly into Draco's robes, mumble a few nonsensical words, sigh again, and go still. She couldn't help the smile that fought to cross her lips at how relaxed Dami was as long as Draco was there. "He really seems to trust you. More so then he's ever trusted anyone before." She shook her head. 

Draco smiled softly catching Hermione off guard at how much it softened his normally cold features. He brushed a few strands of silky black hair away from Damion's forehead, tucking them behind his ear. "I know the feeling." He mumbled. 

Hermione smiled softly. This is what these two needed. This is what had been missing from the two boys. It had always seemed as though something were off. As though some crucial piece of their lives were missing. With Harry she'd always assumed it was his parents, now she could see it. It was similar to the feeling one got around the Weasley twins when they were apart. The sense that something just didn't look right. As though they were missing a limb. She shook herself out of her thoughts as the Hogwarts express pulled up to the platform. 

Draco shook Damion's shoulder reluctantly. "Dami? Come on, wake up. We're here." He peered down into his brother's face as Dami's bright green eyes cracked open sleepily. "We're in London. Come on, up you get." 

Damion sat up, running a hand through his hair with a yawn. "How long was I out?" He stretched, careful not to hit the others as they stood to gather their things. He stood up to help Draco pull their trunks from the racks. 

"Not long, a few hours at most." Draco shrugged as they pulled Damion's trunk from the rack, followed by his own. They kept a close eye on each other as they joined the throng of students heading for the nearest exit off the train. Glancing around they found their friends gathered a few feet away, waiting for them. Hermione was the first to leave after the twins joined the group. 

"I'll see everyone after Holidays. I have to meet my parents outside the platform." She hugged everyone wishing them a Happy Christmas, holding onto Damion longest. "Don't be so nervous, you're going to be fine. They're your parents. They'll love you no matter what you do." She whispered into his ear, comfortingly. 

"Thanks, 'Mione." Harry whispered back giving her a final squeeze before letting go so she could start wheeling her trolley off the platform. She gave a final wave as she disappeared through the gateway back to the Muggle world. The rest of group talked and laughed about what they expected from their holidays as they waited for their parents to arrive to pick them up. The next family to come into their sight was a swarm of red heads. The rest of the Weasleys followed the twins as they made their way over to collect Ginny. 

Fred and George grinned, "GinGin! Mummy's here to-" 

"Pick you up! Time to-" 

"Go home now! So say-" 

"Goodbye to your-" 

"Little friends!" 

Ginny glared at them as they got closer. "My brothers are idiots." She muttered under her breathe causing the Slytherins to laugh. 

"Oh, Harry dear!" Mrs. Weasley crowed at the sight of Harry, "I didn't know you were coming this year!" She bustled up to Damion and caught him in a tight hug. 

Damion smiled slightly before gently detangling himself from Mrs. Weasley, "Actually, Mrs. Weasley, I'm going to stay with my real parents and my brother this Holiday." He stepped back, bumping shoulders with Draco. 

Mrs. Weasley blinked in confusion, "Harry, dear, what are you talking about?" 

"Mum! His name's Damion! Not Harry, I wrote to you about this already." Ginny cut in, rolling her eyes. "Damion belongs to the Malfoys. He's going home with them." 

"Don't be silly, Ginny. You don't mean that you actually believed that rubbish you wrote. Speaking of which, You and I are going to have a little talk when we get home about your lying, Young lady." Mrs. Weasley frowned. 

"Actually, Mrs. Weasley, she isn't lying. My name is Damion, Damion Narcissus Malfoy. Draco's my twin. Apparently Dumbledore stole me and left me with the Potters a week after I was born." Damion took Draco's hand seeking comfort, afraid of Mrs. Weasley's reaction. They never got to find out what she thought as at that moment Narcissa and Lucius came into view. 

"Draco! Damion!" Narcissa called as the boys, their friends, and the Weasleys came into sight. Lucius frowned at the Weasleys but said nothing. 

"Mum, Dad." Damion grinned, happily hurrying forward to hug her. Draco walked calmly behind him rolling his eyes good naturedly. 

!!Must you behave like that in public?!! Draco drawled in Damion's mind. 

Damion resisted the urge to roll his eyes, preferring to just cling to their mother. !!Must you be such a stiff?!! 

"Mother, Father." Draco nodded as Damion hugged their mother, paying no attention to the other families, which had turned to stare. 

"Well, fetch your things. We need to be getting home, Tink is all a twitter getting Draco's room prepared and the other elves are working themselves into a frenzy fixing dinner." Narcissa smiled, releasing Damion so he could fetch his trunk. 

"Yes, Mum." 

"Yes, Mother." 

Lucius shrunk their trunks and the boys placed them in their pockets before waving goodbye to their friends and the stunned Weaselys and followed their parents off the platform and out of the station to the limo waiting before the entrance. 

The ride to the Manor was a quiet one with no one quite certain what to say. Damion sat, chewing his bottom lip nervously as he stared out the window, watching as the building of the city became smaller houses, then fields, then thick woods. He blinked out of his stupor as Draco lay a hand on his shoulder. 

"Wha-?" He turned to look at Draco, blinking. 

Draco chuckled, "We're almost there. That's the gate just there." He pointed out the window towards a huge stone wall with a wrought iron gate sitting slightly up the hill ahead of them. Damion's eyes widened at the sheer size of it. "The Manor house is about a quarter mile past that." 

"You're kidding." Damion turned to stare at Draco. 

"Nope. Quite serious." Draco smirked. 

"Your Great Great Great Grandfather, Axbraxus Malfoy built the house. He was a touch paranoid about it being attacked and so built it so that no one can approach the house without being seen first. Of course they didn't have Parameter Wards in those days, so I suppose you can't blame him." Lucius informed Damion with a small smile. 

Narcissa gave a mock sigh, "We're not even within sight of the house and you're already giving poor Damion a history lesson, Lucius, really." She flashed a small smile at her wide eyed son as the Limo pulled up to the gate with opened on its own. 

!!It's charmed to open automatically for anyone of Malfoy blood Father allows onto the grounds.!! Draco answered the unasked question he'd plucked from his twin's brain. 

!!Oh.!! 

The car entered a circular drive way in front of the front steps and stopped. A few seconds later the door opened allowing Lucius to exit the car before helping Narcissa out. Draco climbed out next so he could see the look on Damion's face when he finally saw the house purposely blocking Damion's view from inside the car. Damion shut his eyes for a moment, then, taking a deep breath he climbed from the car to catch his first glance at his new home. 

Damion's eyes grew to the size of saucers. The manor was gorgeous. The walls appeared to be made from some sort of pure white stone, with towers and turrets and far too many windows to count. The front doors were lined on either side with three columns of white marble with the Malfoy crest carved into the center of each. There were double doors, each a dark wood, nearly black with silver Dragon knockers. The steps leading up to the door were white marble, like the columns, with a grey carpet running down the center that the elves obviously put there to welcome them home. 

Narcissa smiled gently down at him, "There are one hundred rooms total, so the manor is fairly large. Come boys, let's get Damion settled, hm?" She squeezed her sons shoulder as she started leading them up the stairs toward the doors. 

"Welcome home." Draco quietly spoke into Damion's ear as the stepped into the main entrance hall, watching as Damion's eyes filled with silent tears. 

"Home..." Damion smiled taking in the white marble walls, decorated with tapestries and paintings that were watching them curiously. There were two Marble staircases leading up to the second floor which lead deeper into the house from either the left or right. Another set of dark wood double doors sat directly between the staircases on the first floor. 

Yes, he was home. For the first time in his life, he was home. 

::H::H::H::H::H:: 

GML: Finally!!!! I've been working on this FOREVER!!!   
Draco: Tell me about it! You started this chapter LAST YEAR Serena!   
Harry: Sweet Merlin...   
GML: 'frowns' I don't like your attitude Draco. 'waves wand threateningly' It's not my fault I just fell into the reality of the Hell people call 'Adulthood'. 'pouts'   
Draco: 'snort' You are such a wimp!   
GML: 'growls' Bite me! Bastard! 'sigh' Ok, ok, I know I have a LOT of apologizing to do. This chapter just was NOT cooperating! I swear! I'm still not completely happy with it in fact. I wanted to squeeze in their actual first holiday together, but as much as I was stressing over this chap, I'd probably have messed it up. 'shakes head' Better to put it off to Chapter nine then to make a mess of what I want to be one of the best scenes in this fic, right? Right. Well, I'm going to go spell-check this now and get it posted and then off to Aline to be translated before she starts hounding me again! lol! So as par usual: Like? Don't like? EXTREMELY pissed at me? LET ME KNOW! 'beam' 


End file.
